scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Scribbler Smackdown
Overview Scribbler Smackdown was a fighting series made by William. The premise of the series was essentially Screw Attack's Death Battle, but the combatants were characters signed up by members of the Scribblenauts community. William first gave a teaser for Scribbler Smackdown in a post showing the show's title card, and the words "Coming soon...". The next day William posted again with the series title card, and said "Tell me, would anyone like the idea of various members of this community beating the living snot out of each other?". It was at this point that the controversy regarding the series begun. Controversy Mere MINUTES after William posted the idea for Scribbler Smackdown, 2 users held signups for series with the exact same premise for Scribbler Smackdown. The first user was someone named Michael, who every rarely posted in the community. Michael titled his series "Scribblefights" which had the same premise as Scribbler Smackdown. The second user was Pughead, who titled his series "Boss Battles". Pughead was a user who William already had a poor history with. When WIlliam and several other users confronted Pughead about claiming the idea William said he was making a series for MINUTES after it's reveal, Pughead completely denied that he was even remotely inspired by William's idea. This was only the beginning of the conflicts Scribbler Smackdown would cause. William posted the first episode on February 24th, 2017, and it was received quite well by it's viewers. It was not until the second episode that conflict would resurface. Episode 2 of Scribbler Smackdown was posted on March 3rd, 2017. The combatants were Rebirth and Fluffy's character, Technocide. Before the time of the episode, William and Fluffy had been through multiple conflicts in the past. Fluffy's character lost the battle, and he was not happy. Fluffy claimed the outcome was completely biased, as William was good friends with Rebirth, and not so good friends with Fluffy. William attempted an explanation about how and why Rebirth won, but Fluffy wasn't having it. The conflict had spiraled out of control between William and Fluffy. Fluffy was pointing out all the flaws he saw in William and the results of episode two, saying how biased he thought William was, how certain properties of his series did not follow laws of physics, saying how he should never had gotten mad over people copying the concept of Scribbler Smackdown because it was based off a pre-existing series, etc... William got sick of the debate, and said Fluffy should get over the death of his fictional character and move on.Fluffy held a bitter grudge against William for over a month, arguing with him at any given opportunity, even on posts that weren't even related to Scribbler Smackdown, or even in the Scribblenauts community, which led to William blocking all of Fluffy's alts. Fluffy even retaliated by killing off William in his own series; Eclipse, by having a William's character incinerated by one of Fluffy's characters. William was not nearly as bothered by the death of his own fictional character as Fluffy was, later stating: ”I wasn't really BURNT UP about what happened in Eclipse. I didn't reach my BOILING POINT or anything. So don't worry about it." (Get it? Because his character was incinerated?) The whole community knew of the William V Fluffy conflict, and some people chose sides, while others simply sat on the sidelines with their popcorn and watched. After a month of fighting Fluffy decided he had enough of the conflict, and on April 9th 2017, he made a discussion to resolve the problem. Fluffy proposed that both he and William put the whole incident behind them, which was William was more than happy to do. William proposed that neither him or Fluffy sign up any of their characters for each other's series to completely eliminate the chances of an event like this from happening between them again, Fluffy declined, saying: "I can't exactly do that. I will always continue signing up for series until I can find one that I'm relevant in, and my character(s) is/are correctly portrayed, but I'll happily put this incident behind us." Despite Fluffy and William agreeing to put the past behind them on that discussion, the two of them got involved in many other conflicts with each other in the future. Characters * William (Made by William) (Combatant and Commentator) * Rebirth (Made by Rebirth) (Combatant and Commentator) * Chris (Made by Chris) (Commentator) * The Canadian Sentinel (Made by William) (Combatant) * Shaderp (Made by Samuel) (Combatant) * Technocide (Made by Fluffy) (Combatant) * Puffball (Made by Puffball) (Combatant) * Nebby Shadow (Made by Ean) (Combatant) * Holy Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Combatant) * ShadowBunny (Made by ShadowBunny) (Combatant) * Blackyrus (Made by Blackyrus) (Combatant) * Kaden (Made by Kaden) (Combatant) * Brainwashed Samuel (made by Samuel) (Combatant) * King Scratch (Made by Carson) (Combatant) * Rick (Made by Rick) (Combatant) * Admiseus (Made by William) (Combatant) * Canadian Government Agents (Made by William) (Combatants) Plot Scribbler Smackdown ran for 6 episodes, with the finale being finished on the day of the Miiverse shutdown. Episode 1 Shaderp VS. The Canadian Sentinel (Posted February 26th, 2017) Samuel's first OC, Shaderp fought William's first OC, the Canadian Sentinel, in the very first episode of Scribbler Smackdown, the series was not very well executed, as William had made very few fight scenes up this point. The two combatants fight in a city street, and Shaderp manages to pull out the victory. Episode 2 Rebirth VS. Technocide (Posted March 3rd, 2017) The most controversial episode of Scribbler Smackdown to date, sparking the massive rivalry between Nate and William. Rebirth fights Nate's rusty old cyborg; Technocide, in a lab. A machine explodes and sends them into the void where gravity is warped, much like the distortion world in Pokemon Platinum. Rebirth finishes off Technocide in the alternate realm and secures the win. Episode 3 Puffball VS. Nebby Shadow (Posted March 19th, 2017) Puffball’s main OC; Puffball goes up against Ean’s bounty hunter; Nebby Shadow. The two of them start the fight in a frozen forest, and the battle eventually leads them to a cliff. The two fight their way off the cliff and into a frozen lake, where Puffball turns into his more powerful form, dark puffball. Puffball manages to finish off Nebby Shadow on the frozen lake’s surface. Episode 4 Holy Knight VS. ShadowBunny (Posted April 19th, 2017) MetaKnight’s main OC; Holy Knight, clashes with ShadowBunny‘s OC; ShadowBunny, on Mount Wolbotydaer, an active volcano. After trading blows on the mountain, the two soar into the sky, landing on top of a private jet. The two damage the plane, causing it to crash into the volcano, while they fall down onto the volcano below. Then, the volcano explodes because of course it does. The two of them have survived the fall and Shadow Bunny turns into his second form. He manages to impale Holy Knight, killing him. Episode 5 Kaden VS. Blackyrus (CANCELLED) (Posted May 24th, 2017) Kaden’s main OC; Kaden, was supposed to fight Blackyrus’ main OC; Blackyrus. However, the fight was cancelled after the first few posts due to William’s laziness and lack of motivation. Episode 6 (FINALE) William VS. Rebirth VS. Rick VS. Samuel VS. Holy Knight VS. King Scratch VS. Canadian Government Officials VS. Admiseus (Posted on October 23rd, 2017, finished on November 8th, 2017) The battle to end all battles. Featuring 2 past combatants and 4 newcomers. The fight began in William’s office where Rebirth confronted him and sent him flying out the window and into a lab in the nearby forest which he proceeded to accidentally blow up, killing William. Rebirth survives and Rick comes in to challenge him to a fight because he killed William, who owed him exactly 8 dollars and 38 cents. Rick and Rebirth fight while Holy Knight and King Scratch fly in to investigate the ruined forest. Holy Knight and Scratch challenge each other to a fight due to their similar appearance but before they can start Rick and Rebirth interfere. Holy Knight and Scratch agree to fly to the moon for a better fight location. As Rick and Rebirth fight, two Canadian governement officials show up in a vehicle, claiming they are looking for William while Holy and Scratch duke it out on the moon. Back on earth Brainwashed Samuel enters the combat through a portal and the Canadian government flee out of fear. Before Samuel can completely destroy Rick and Rebirth, Admiseus, an admin who takes the form of a knight, comes in and destroys Samuel with a perma-ban, using his fabled technique the perma-fist. Rick and Rebirth are caught in the crossfire and killed. Back on the moon, Holy unleashes his mightiest attack, the Sun Bomb, on Scratch, Scratch flies towards the attack with his weapon raised, and right before he flies into the attack whole thing ends in a ”To Be Continued“ meme. Gallery Scribbler Smackdown Title Card.jpg|The title card for Scribbler Smackdown SS_Episode_4_Pic.jpg|A picture from Scribbler Smackdown episode 4 SS_Episode_5_Pic.jpg|A picture from the Scribbler Smackdown finale Category:Series